The Half Kakuja of Shibuya
by Unnamed Avatar
Summary: This is just your regular Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction Oneshot. Give it a try, maybe you'll find something that you like. In a ghoul filled Shibuya a teenage girl Mayaka Takahashi lives among both worlds. Inoue Taniguchi a first class investigator, and the father of her best friend. A unknown ghoul looking to gain more power. This is a small segment of their lives.
Herro! This is a Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction. I don't own anything besides the original OCs. I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any of the places mentioned in this piece of fiction.(HA! Imagine if i owned parts of Japan!) Tokyo Ghoul is owned by Ishida Sui, Pierrot studios and FUNimation. Please enjoy the story. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome.

"In the past week there have been two ghoul attacks in the 21st ward Adachi. In both cases the hair had been completely ripped from the intact but severed head left on the ground. The rest of the body had been torn and the insides completely missing. This has allowed CCG ghoul investigators to identify the two victims as Otoya Suzuki and Misaki Tori." The broadcast blared over the deafening rain from the radio of a disheveled man dressed in a brown trench coat who sat side of the road. The man shivered and put a hand over a large black bag that sat at his side. A lone street light cast a cold blue hue into the darkness which faded into the night. The man stroked a straggly grey beard and adjusted his torn beanie. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up with an shiny silver lighter. The steel glinted in the low light. He didn't raise the cigarette to his mouth.  
"Would you like to share a smoke with me?" the man asked into the darkness. He had a low scraggly voice like the tumble of rocks being roughly thrown together, there was no answer.

"I understand, I don't smoke either. I just thought that the scent of smoke would mask it," the man stood up and dusted himself off. The cigarette fizzed out in the rain.  
"So before we part, tell me can your kind sniff out a ghoul investigator?" he asked the rain. A figure walked into the difficult light cast by the streetlamp. It was a male wearing a half mask that covered his mouth which protruded into a black beak.  
"No… that wasn't what blew your cover," the voice was young and belonged to a young adult. Two dark appendages burst from his lower back, they almost glowed in the darkness.  
"It was the scent of Nee-san's blood from that bag," the appendages shot forward at the investigator. The man jumped out of the way and pulled a slim silver flute case from the bag.  
"You! YOU!" the ghoul's eyes glowered with a killing rage. The investigator pushed a button on the handle of the case and a barrel shot out from the side of the case. A shower of Q bullets flew at the ghoul who jumped inhumanely high, his kakugan glowed with bloodlust in the night.  
"How dare you do that to Nee-san!" the ghoul's Bikaku extended and attacked the investigator with a mix of stabbing and slicing motions, which would have beheaded a normal human. The investigator dodged every blow effortlessly and weaved through the chaos up to the ghoul himself.  
"Your sister was a better fighter," he said delivering a straight kick to his chest, pushing the ghoul backwards into the water. The investigator followed and filled the ghoul's body with bullets. The investigator pressed another button and a large blade shot out the other side of the case. The investigator barely blinked as the blade severed the ghoul's upper body from his lower body as easily as a metal wire passed through cheese. His bikaku kagune fell with his lower body and writhed around blindly.  
"You… monster…" The ghoul said.  
"I don't want to hear that from a ghoul," the investigator brought the blade side of the case down into the ghoul's neck and left it there until the chest stopped moving.

"In other news a ghoul in Australia called intoxicator has preyed on five men in the past five month. Previously it was unknown whether intoxicator is male or female but there is was one link between all of the victims. The victims were all intoxicated by either alcohol or in two out of five cases, an illegal narcotic. When Forensics experts examined the bodies they found that all of the men had some type of drug in their system most commonly they found traces of varied illegal narcotics in the bloodstream. The Australian CCG Branch have told the public that they will do whatever they can do to identify and exterminate this ghoul. The latest case was a man named David. His friends and family knew him as Davo. His last name was not given. This is footage that led up to the capture of the ghoul." The television reporter readjusted her papers.  
"Hey Mayaka, do you reckon if a ghoul eats a drunk person, they will get drunk too?" a girl dressed in school uniform asked another girl who was lying haphazardly on her bed.

"Hmm," Mayaka replied.  
"So yes or no?" she asked.  
"I wouldn't know I'm not a ghoul," Mayaka replied playing with her straight black hair.  
"You're not even thinking!" the other girl whined.  
"It's not worth thinking about Chiho," Mayaka said pulling out a pink flip phone, it's surface choked with glittery stickers and plastic phone gems that would make anyone who looked at it feel disorientated.  
"Mayaka why are you so cold today?" Chiho whined. Mayaka gave her a serious look.  
"You see Chiho," Mayaka said sitting up. "I'm actually a vampire," she hissed for dramatic effect and flipped up her white collars in a poor parody of Dracula.  
"You look stupid," Chiho replied. Mayaka blew air through her teeth and collapsed back onto the bed. The News Broadcast was brought back on the screen and the broadcast of the footage was brought up on screen seamlessly.

"Breaking news Norell! CCG investigators have just apprehended a woman stumbling from the scene. She was in her mid-twenties and was wearing a cotton balaclava over her head. This is live! Make sure to keep your eyes on the television. Children, close your eyes and ears." The camera was torn away from Robert. And focussed on a brunette woman dressed in black tights and a green cotton balaclava with holes torn in it for the eyes and mouth.  
"I'mmm neeeberr goooinn toooo… you no whhhat yourre problem is? Doo you know who I am? I am a motherffuuuu… I'm a ghoul! Sttay back! I can…" The woman collapsed on the ground. Suddenly clusters of hardened crystal-like muscle formed around her shoulders the CCG investigators quickly moved forward and attached heavy duty handcuffs on her hands and legs. They then injected a auto injector into her thigh. Her koukaku then shrunk back into her body.  
"OOOH mate! That friggin hurts… Oh hey… You're cute… Do you wanna go out an… Blegh!" the woman bent over and the camera turned away from the screen back to Felix.

"Well I guess that answers the age old question of whether ghouls can get drunk or not." Felix said. We'll bring you more updates later! Stay tuned!"  
"Oh what do you know?" Chiho said. Mayaka barely batted an eyelid. She raised her left hand up to eye level and checked a tiny watch marked forever with the scratches and smudges of daily life.  
"Quarter to nine, I'd better get going," Mayaka said slipping off the bedcovers lazily.  
"I thought you'd be sleeping over!" Chiho said, Mayaka bit her lip.  
"You decided on that, I didn't agree." Mayaka told her coolly. "Besides, I think I should make myself scarce before your father comes back," she said opening the door leading out to her bedroom, when suddenly Chiho tackled her to the ground.  
"Hey?! Chiho! What the?!"  
"Aww, don't be like that Mayaka! Dad isn't going to get angry, it's not like we're doing anything bad…" Chiho froze. She leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Or we're you thinking of doing something bad? I accept Mayaka…" Chiho said hugging her and effectively trapping her limbs. ' _Jeez!_ _She had a grip that even an octopus couldn't squeeze out of_.' Mayaka thought to herself.  
"Why do you have to make it sound so obscene?" She tried wriggling out of Chiho's grip.  
"I wonder what you could be referring to?" Chiho breathed into her ear.  
"GET OFF ME!" Mayaka shouted. Suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs. Rapid footsteps pattered up the stairs and a homeless man dressed in a tattered brown trench coat and black beanie with a long scraggly grey beard appeared in the hallway.  
"Girls! What's wrong!?" the man shouted. Chiho and Mayaka screamed in unison.  
"Chiho! I thought you locked the door!"Mayaka shouted.  
"I DID LOCK IT!" Chiho shouted back.  
"Umm, am I interrupting something?" The man pulled off the beard revealing a clean shaven face underneath.  
"DAD! Why are you dressing up so strangely?!" Chiho shouted. The man pulled off the beanie and smiled.  
"It was for work," he said folding the beanie and the beard up into neat bundles.  
"Can't you just retire already? You're already a first class investigator what more do you want?!" Chiho breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I want to be able to put food on the table and keep my adorable daughter fed so she doesn't turn into a stick."  
"Don't forget about her phone bill, soaring internet payments and her therapy sessions on basic social skills, speaking of which, please get off of me!" Mayaka interrupted.

"But then you'll leave me!" Chiho whined playfully and gripped Mayaka tighter.  
"Why don't you stay for the night Mayaka? Ghouls prowl the streets of Shibuya at this time of night and it's golden week anyway, it'll be safer to go home when it's light out and there are more people."  
"I'll be fine Inoue oji san, I've walked around later in the night than now." Inoue gave her a worried look.  
"Will you at least take some dinner with you? I prepared it this morning, it will need two minutes in the microwave." Inoue walked out of the room and came back with a large thermos.  
"That's a lot Inoue oji san," Mayaka said as Inoue pushed the heavy thermos into her hands. He smiled.  
"Growing children need more food."  
"Alright, thanks Inoue oji san," Mayaka said.  
"Alright, make sure you stay out of dark alleyways, oh and the convenience store is selling toilet paper half price," Inoue shouted after her as she quickly thanked him and wriggled out of Chiho's grip and flew out the front door.  
"She's awfully shy isn't she Chiho?" Inoue said.  
"It's your cooking that she's shy of," Chiho muttered.

The red glowing letters of Shibuya 109 shone brightly in the night sky, the white surface of 109 department store towered over the one of Shibuya's busiest and famous scramble crossing. Even if the clouds weren't blotting out the sky, there was no way Mayaka would be able to see the moon. Noise buzzed throughout the air and there were people walking in all directions. It was dizzying and hectic, there were people as far as the eye could see. Mayaka took a deep breath in, the cold air burned in her lungs along with the scent of latent cigarette smoke from a group of men walking across, perfumes from a small group of fashionable girls dressed in chic short cut clothing which would have been hell to wear in such cold weather. The smell of sweat mixed with deodorant was followed with the sharp sting alcohol fumes, a sweet smelling shampoo remedied the distasteful smell as a girl with long hair slipped past her. She shivered and clutched at her beige jacket tightly. Amongst the concoction of smells was the slight scent of blood. Mayaka didn't react, like she did a thousand times she continued to walk. After all they would be able to smell her too wouldn't they? The metallic smell of blood drew closer and closer, Mayaka increased her pace.

"Don't look back, don't look back," she said to herself. The smell was almost behind her now. Somebody stepped forward. She looked back. A white hooded man with a medium build stood there straw coloured hair stuck out in sweaty strands from the hood giving him a deranged look.  
"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you'll make a scene here." A panicked voice said. It was a stout old man with greying hair. His eyes were clouded, and his nose was like a squashed marsh mellow. The white hooded man smiled menacingly.  
"Do you think I could care less about that old man?!" the hooded man looked up, his eyes were pitch black except for a blood red iris. Thin red veins bulged at the sides of his eyes. The hooded man jumped forward lightning fast and in a second his teeth were sunken into the old man's shoulder. The old man let out a cry of pain. Three red appendages shot out from his back and swiped at the hooded man weakly.  
"You taste like shit," the young man swallowed. A long tail shot out from his tailbone and stabbed into the old man's chest. Screams erupted from the crowd and everybody dispersed including Mayaka.  
"You're next little girl!" the hooded man ripped into the old man's stomach and soon the previously busy scramble crossing of 109 was completely quiet.

Mayaka ran straight into a dead end.  
"You're trapped girlie," the hooded man said. There was blood splattered all over his jumper and dried blood around the edges of his mouth and cheeks, his eyes glittered with bloodlust.  
"You bastard, how much did you leave behind?!" Mayaka shouted reaching into her bag.  
"You could say I licked the plate clean, I can't say the same about my clothes though," the man grinned viciously. Mayaka pulled the black leather mask around her face, it fit snugly around the bottom half of her face stretching halfway down her neck. Two spikes jutted out the cheeks and fangs made of leather jutted down from the opening around the mouth. She pulled the leather hood over her hair obscuring her face in shadow.  
"I've already seen your face and you'll be dead in a matter of moments, your human identity doesn't matter anymore!" The man shouted. Mayaka felt the adrenaline rush through her body. The veins around her eyes became prominent against her white skin and her kakugan burst to life inside both of her eyes, the red iris of her eyes were almost glowing in the darkness.

"It's more of a psychological habit, I can't fight without it." She breathed in and out. She felt a hole opening up just underneath her right shoulder. Her koukaku kagune wrapped around her upper arm and hardened once it reached just fifty centimetres past over the top of her right hand. Only her forearm had hardened, the elbow above was left flexible to allow movement of her elbow. She felt a tingling in her lower back, but she surprised it quickly.  
The man laughed, his bikaku kagune extended a little more and became thicker to the size of a fire hydrant but almost three times the length of one.  
"You're at a huge disadvantage girl!" The man jumped forward baring his teeth saliva flew from his mouth leaving a trail of spittle in his wake. Mayaka dodged the first strike with his kagune and jumped as he made a sweeping motion with his tail. From his back facing position the man turned and executed a back kick. Mayaka was winded as his heel made contact with her stomach she was sent flying back into the brick wall cracking the bricks behind her. She felt her bones in her ribcage and spine snap.  
"What was all that brave talk before?! Are you going to disappoint me!?" Mayaka got up painfully. She cracked her neck and stood up taller as she felt the bones in her body pop back into place. Injuries that would have taken months to heal mended themselves in a matter of seconds.  
"That hurt," Mayaka choked. She jumped forward and sliced at him. The man moved backward effortlessly and swept his kagune at her mid-air. She blocked with her koukaku but was knocked back into the wall on the side of the alleyway.  
"Bon appetite!" the man shouted lunging toward her. She sliced at him, causing him to bring his bikaku up in lightning fast defence. Mayaka aimed a straight kick at him but he blocked it with the heel of his palm and opened his mouth biting her ankle. Mayaka cried out in pain.  
"You taste way better than that old fart," he said removing his teeth and licking his lips.  
"Though I would prefer human on my plate," he said. Mayaka slid the koukaku down toward his neck. The bikaku snapped into action and wrapped around her koukaku restricting her movement.

"It was fun little girl..." the man leaned in close grinning hungrily.  
"You were the one that caused trouble at 109?" A familiar voice echoed off the walls of the alleyway. The hooded man turned around. Inoue dressed in a white trench coat stood in the opening of the alleyway. Mayaka just stopped herself from shouting out at Inoue.  
"How did you track me?!" the man asked, Inoue gave him a dirty look.  
"You're a messy eater," he said pointing to the trail of blood. Leading into the alleyway.  
"You are the perfect one for me to test my new abilities on, it may not be ready yet, but I'm sure that it's enough to kill you!" The ghoul's bikaku kagune snapped down to his legs and began to wrap around them Inoue dashed forward and pressed a button on bringing out his green bladed koukaku Quinque out. Inoue made trained slices at the ghoul and landed several. Blood spurted out onto the ground. Inoue pulled out a red bladed Quinque knife and embedded it into the ghoul's shoulder, swung his leg around the ghoul's kagune covered legs and pushed the blade in further in a diagonal motion allowing him to swing the ghoul across his hip onto the ground. He brought his green bladed quinque down to his neck automatically in a practised thrust. The rapid formation of RC cells erupted at his neck spreading upward and covering his entire face in pulsating tissue glowing red in the low light. Inoue rolled to the right as soon as the flesh lashed out at him and then pressed another button holding the Quinque backhanded releasing a shower of Q bullets at the ghoul. The bullets never made any contact. The ghoul leapt out of the way and the hunk of RC cells around the ghoul's head formed into a half mask covering his eyes and struck out the back in six symmetrical spikes, three on either side. The bikaku kagune had wrapped itself around his legs and completely covered it. The kagune had split into two and covered the ghoul's torso haphazardly leading up to the mask made of RC Cells.

"Shit, it's a Kakuja," Inoue swore and reached for his telephone, black appendages shot out from the kagune armour around the ghoul's body at lightning speed and shattered the telephone to pieces.  
"Double shit," he swore and sliced at the second wave of appendages that shot out at him deflecting every blow. Mayaka had to admit for a normal human he was fast. The flurry of appendages were a blur as they shot out, and were retracted for another blow. Inoue's Quinque and his knife were blurs of red and green as he blocked and sliced at the kagune appendages that danced dangerously close to his body. The frantic fight continued, suddenly the ghoul kicked off the wall and delivered a straight kick in the direction of Inoue's head. Inoue ducked and rolled out of the way and followed up with a straight stab to the chest. The Kakuja armour wrapped around the blade inches from the ghoul's spine. Inoue bought the other blade down and in one swift motion managed to slice straight through his left shoulder downward, amputating the ghoul's arm which fell on the concrete with a soft thump, the fingers writhing before stopping and relaxing. The ghoul screeched like an animal and turned around and struck at Inoue, just missing empty air as Inoue kicked the ghoul in the stomach reducing the reach of the hand by just a fraction of an inch away from his neck. Inoue panted heavily, but the ghoul was already getting up. The ghoul bared his teeth and clutched at his now amputated left arm. Inoue picked up the arm from the floor sheathing the red quinque knife.  
"You want this!?" He shouted. The ghoul gnashed his teeth and growled at Inoue. Appendages shot out from the torso armour and spikes grew on the Ghoul's shin. Inoue threw it up in the air, the ghoul lost all concentration momentarily and lunged toward it. The ghoul took a couple of steps and jumped, mid-air Inoue charged him and plunged the green bladed Quinque into his chest and drove him backward into the wall. In an instant Inoue unsheathed the red quinque knife and sliced multiple times at the exposed neck of the ghoul. At the final stab to behead the ghoul the Kakuja armour erupted in front of him blasting Inoue back. He hit the ground hard, the quinque fell out of his hand and skidded across the cement. Inoue was unmoving. The ghoul moved slowly to inspect the dead body.  
"No…" Mayaka coughed. The healing was taking longer than expected, the bite in her ankle wasn't healing properly, and she hadn't eaten in over two months. She looked at the hand from the ghoul on the ground. She reached for it and raised the still warm flesh to her mouth and took a bite, feeling warm the warm metallic taste of iron explode across her tongue. It tasted foul and bitter like the weather on a cold stormy day.

"You promised that you would never use it again." "You never could control it well." "This will be our wildcard." Bright lights flashed in front of her eyes. A flash of an unkempt girl with wild hair and numerous lacerations across her body flashed in the remnants of a smashed mirror. "Remember Crow, ghouls are much more durable than humans, reduce them into mincemeat until they can't heal anymore." "You have to become so strong, that ghouls are as easy to kill as humans." The voices echoed in her head all at once at an uneven rhythm like the heartbeat of a monster.  
"You… who are you?!" Mayaka saw herself step forward. Her koukaku glittered bright red with the glow of the RC Cells and the blood of another ghoul. Eye sockets of the cowering ghoul seemed to plead for mercy. Blood flew into the air like embers as the body of the ghoul was masticated into a pile of blood and gristle. The taste of iron, that horrible metallic taste followed with the overpowering bitter taste of another ghoul's flesh, that horrible sensation of being driven by the prevailing instinct of hunger that ruled over all races. The need to kill… the want to kill just to stop that stabbing pain in the stomach. The feeling of regret and disgust with oneself afterwards. The vicious cycle of being driven by primal instinct, the kill and the personality shattering pain of killing that followed. All to begin again as a result of hunger. Mayaka wondered how long ago she stopped feeling that disabling pain and regret. Mayaka licked her bloodstained lips and stood up.

"Hey," she said getting the attention of the insane half kakuja. The Kakuja turned back. A opening in the mask had formed showing his shivering kakugan.  
"How about a rematch?!" she shouted ripping a hunk of flesh from the ghoul's arm and swallowing. The ghoul lunged at her roaring in anger. She sliced him with her koukaku, evading the barrage of kakuja armour appendage swipes. The ghoul kicked with his armoured legs, which Mayaka just managed to avoid by a hair. Mayaka made a fast swipe at his face, the ghoul threw his head back so that his spine and legs were almost ninety degrees. She the lifted her leg up and brought it down onto the ghoul's neck. She felt a loud hollow crack as his neck snapped. She bent down and lifted the ghoul up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the air. She concentrated and felt an opening form at her lower back. Her Kagune was a blur as the wide red appendages flowered out and struck blow after blow into the ghoul's body which was knocked back some feet. The ghoul regained his footing and cracked his neck, healing faster than before. In fact half of his lost arm had grown back.

"Kill… tearing at the intestines… leave nothing behind…" the ghoul mumbled. Suddenly the kakuja armour lashed out around him and the strands of kagune floated like ribbons mid-air. The ribbons lunged toward her forming into sharp shafts ready to reduce her into mincemeat. Mayaka's rinkaku changed shape and formed into a wide shield at the front of her body stopping the blows in their paths. The thumps of the kakuja armour dashing against the rinkaku echoed in her ears. In a split second she withdrew the shield and shot out a combined spine of her three rinkaku kagune straight toward his face. The Kakuja armour worked reflexively and wrapped around the rinkaku spine constricting her movement and jerked downward forcing it to the ground. Mayaka gritted her teeth as she brought her koukaku up and cut off her own rinkaku and a majority of the kakuja armour ribbons. She dashed forward and stabbed her koukaku through his chest exiting out the other side pouring a steady stream of blood from his back.

"NO! STOP, HURTS!" The kakuja shouted. She felt the RC Cells in her body erupt at the amputated rinkaku and in a fraction of a second they healed back to their former glory. In one swipe she beheaded the ghoul and stabbed him in multiple places until the ghoul was no longer recognisable. There was no way that he would heal from this. The body had already stopped moving. She panted heavily and retracted her rinkaku and koukaku leaving a bloody stain on her beige jacket.  
"Oji san," she breathed, she looked in the direction of Inoue, but he wasn't there anymore. She felt a sharp pain erupt at her back. She turned her head backward to see Inoue standing there holding the green quinque which was embedded into her back. Inoue had the hard cold eyes of a trained killer. Mayaka breathed and closed her eyes.  
"Inoue oji san," Mayaka breathed feeling the cold air bite at her bloodstained forehead. They were silent for a couple of seconds. Inoue looked deep into her eyes.

"Please…" Mayaka whispered. Inoue was stone faced. He moved the blade forward. Mayaka jumped forward and felt her rinkaku and koukaku erupt from her lower back and shoulder. Inoue fired a shower of Q bullets at her, her rinkaku reflexively shot out in front of her and formed the three section shield.  
"It takes just one strike," Mayaka said to herself. "Humans are just that more fragile." Mayaka ran toward the wall and kicked off it towards Inoue. She extended her rinkaku at lightning speed and managed to strike Inoue's outstretched quinque sending it clattering toward the ground. Stepped backward and threw the knife at her. Mayaka landed and felt the blade pierce her stomach. She bent over with pain. Inoue fell to the ground to pick up the quinque. Mayaka landed and lunged forward bringing her koukaku up to his throat and her three rinkaku appendages in three directions to his head. Inoue froze. Mayaka stared into his eyes for a second. Inoue gritted his teeth and his grip on the quinque handle went loose. Mayaka's kagune were frozen in anticipation, they didn't move a hair. Suddenly they drew back an inch and sped forward at Inoue. Inoue  
"Ah… I… I can't do it." She said taking off her mask and letting her mask drop to the ground. She breathed in and out but couldn't stop shaking.  
"I can't hurt you Inoue Oji-San." Mayaka withdrew her kagune and hung her head, so she didn't have to see Inoue's eyes. Inoue grip on the case tightened. He bent down to pick up the mask and held it out to her.  
"Put the mask back on," Inoue said. Mayaka looked up. Inoue was still as cold as before. He was an investigator, he'd done this a thousand times before, for him this time was no different. Mayaka took the mask wordlessly.  
"Goodbye," Inoue said.

"Today the senior classes of Seishin high school graduate, wherever our lives may take us, I hope the best for all of us whether we pursue further education or begin full time work straight away. I look forward to seeing you all again someday." The student council president said. Chiho watched from the audience seating. The speech continued on for a couple of minutes. She then finished and put her now finished speech into her breast pocket.  
"Before I finish I would like to pay my respects to a student that couldn't be with us today. As you all know, Takahashi Mayaka," her voice cracked. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something then it was as if something had caught in her throat. The Principal stepped in and called for another student to take her offstage.  
"We've had to go on for over a year without Takahashi san. As you know she is now deceased, but I ask of you not to forget her. I want you all to live your lives, you are all my precious students and I am… extremely saddened that I had to lose one of my precious students. Please live on for her sake and if you'll allow me to be a little selfish, for mine too." The principal looked grim and bit his lip.  
"Please all of you, you're young, even though you are graduating, don't do anything too reckless. I'm getting old, I'd hate to see you going before me. So congratulations on your graduation, I wish you all the best." The principal walked off stage and the brass ensemble came out to play.

That day Chiho went to 109 scramble crossing. She walked a little further and came to the Hachiko statue. The brass Akita dog stared forward, forever waiting for its owner that would never come. Chiho touched it's cold brass paw.  
"I'm just like you, I wonder if you knew that your best friend was gone?" she whispered to it. Hachiko didn't reply back. She turned back to look at the bustling crowd in Shibuya station which was next to 109. Her heart skipped a beat, Chiho pushed through the crowd and followed a tangle of black hair whipping back and forth as the figure walked. A pair of pink earmuffs sat over her ears and she wore a beige coat.  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! Maya…" the woman turned around, it wasn't Mayaka. Of course it wouldn't be Mayaka, Mayaka was dead and gone.  
"I'm just like you, Hachiko," she said. "Mayaka, I miss you so much…" Chiho's voice cracked, tears ran down her face in warm silent rivulets.

Chiho sat in the 109 café that overlooked the scramble crossing. She sipped at a frappe. A crowd was growing and many high school students sat with their friends in a hurry to get a window seat before the next one was taken. The people were like tiny coloured ants, they were small from here, but she felt so much smaller. There was a shout from the entry, Chiho didn't turn back.  
"Hey if you're not sitting with anyone can you please move?!" Chiho didn't react.  
"HEY! Are you listening to me?!" Chiho snapped back into consciousness.  
"Oh um… I…" The boy was getting agitated, he leaned in and stared straight into her eyes.  
"I said, if you aren't sitting with anyone. MOVE!" The high school boy gritted his teeth.  
"I'm actually sitting here, I apologise I had her save my spot for me." A female voice said. Chiho looked up. A girl about her age stood there wearing a wide brimmed grey sunhat matched with a body slimming black jacket, carrying a cup of black coffee.  
"So if you don't mind," the girl said plopping herself opposite Chiho. The boy made a disgruntled sound and walked off.  
"Thanks for that," Chiho breathed a sigh of relief. Chiho studied the other girl's face carefully. Her face was shadowed by the hat so all she could see was her pale white skin and smiling lips.

"Mmm, this is good." The girl said eventually draining the cup quickly.  
"Nice view huh?" she said staring out the window.  
"Yeah, it's nice I guess." Chiho replied sipping her ridiculously made frappe, at her request they put sprinkles and marshmallows in it.  
"Thanks for before, but have I met you before?" Chiho asked. The other girl continued to look out the window.  
"No I can't say I have," the girl scribbled something in her notebook and put it under her saucer. The girl took off her hat and laid it down next to her. Curly black hair stretched down to her shoulder.  
"Well it was nice to meet you Chiho." She said standing up.  
"How did you know my name?" Chiho asked. The girl smiled and slid the empty saucer toward her.  
"Maybe we'll meet again, no we will meet again." The girl dusted herself off.  
"There's been someone whos been waiting to meet you for a long time." She said. Chiho lifted the saucer and read the note. She re-read it again and again just to make sure.  
"Wait, what's your!" Chiho looked up, the girl was already gone.  
"Just you wait, I'll be there…" Chiho stood up and ran out of the café, her legs carrying her faster than she had ever run before. The cold air lashed across her face as she joined the chaos of the scramble crossing.  
"I'll meet you again, Mayaka."

The End


End file.
